Undeniable Love
by TheirVoice
Summary: From the moment he saw her, he loved her. There was just no escaping it. Pure and mindless fluff.


**Just something to get a little creativity back in my life. Pure fluff. I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry for any mi**

* * *

 **stakes**

It started with a single glance…

My brothers and I had gotten out of our sentence with probation because we started to show promise. We were no longer destructive, instead we were quiet and kept to ourselves. We realized that only at the ages of eleven, that everything we ever done was for someone else. It was time we did things because we wanted to do them. We didn't want to be bad anymore. We wanted to be free.

The judge granted us a release, but only if we stayed under the supervision of the mayor's assistant and we went to school. We happily obliged. Anything to get us out of that hell hole. It was hard to believe just how sweet the fresh air smelled. Nothing like the older men's musk and the dust that settled on the prison's walls. It was clean and crisp. The sounds of the spring morning were nice too. It was good to be out.

Ms Bellum was a peach too. She didn't treat us like ex-convicts. She treated us like young boys. Like we were _her_ young boys. She did all that mothering stuff that the old T.V in the prison showed. She kissed us on our foreheads and tucked us in. She showed us love. It felt nice. Way better than the prison… way better than Mojo or Him. The best part… she never asked us to do anything in return.

Then came school. It was the first day back from Spring break in Townsville Middle School. Chatter was loud in the halls. Groups of kids stood everywhere. There was hardly anywhere to walk. But it all stopped once the large entrance doors shut behind us. All eyes settled on us. Boomer stared at the ground, while Butch and I kept our gazes on everyone else. Fear and concern were the only things I could see around me…

Until she stepped out.

My red eyes clashed with the cotton candy pink of my counterpart. There was absolutely no fear, instead there was determination. A look that she had whenever we fought. I didn't realize that I actually had been holding my breath until I let out a huge breath. It was then, her eyes softened. Quickly she scanned over Butch and Boomer and then looked back at me… smiling.

She walked up to us. Now everyone's eyes were on her. Her strides were confident, her back straight, her head held high, her shoulders back. Her posture was absolutely perfect. Her teeth glimmered as she continued to smile at us.

"Brick." She simply stated my name. She outstretched her hand for me to shake. As I held her hand in mine, I noticed how soft her skin was. Her skin was a beautiful porcelain color and her small freckles dusted her face. I felt myself start to get dizzy, but she quickly moved on to Boomer before I could figure out why.

Boomer gazed up at her and smiled, eagerly taking her hand. She then went to Butch, who tried to remain stoic, but he was pleased to be acknowledged. I noticed that Buttercup and Bubbles than approached. The both shook my hand as well, but I didn't get that feeling again.

"Welcome to school!" Bubbles greeted. "You guys are going to love it here. There are so many programs and clubs that you can get involved with…" She was now dragging Boomer down the hall. Chatter around us began again.

"The coaches are cool with us playing sports, but you have to wear a special bracelet that numbs our powers to play." Buttercup stated as Butch's interest had been taken by a soccer club poster.

"I was very impressed by your scores on the placement tests, Brick." Her voice was soft and seemed to caress my ears like satin. I felt my face grow instantly hot. I steeled myself to gain control. So with a smirk, I responded:

"Guess we'll have to see who smarter now, huh?" I was pleased to hear her laugh.

"Challenge accepted, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"Don't worry, Babe. I wouldn't want it any other way." I saw her face flush slightly with color.

"Blossom." She corrected me. I stepped closer to her.

"Red."

"Blossom." She was now glaring effortlessly at me. Her face was almost settled in a cute pout. I chuckled.

"Blossy." She sighed.

"Fine."

Soon that glance became touches…

Throughout middle school, Blossom and I had become close. She was my best friend. The one person besides my brothers that I could go to about anything, no matter the time of day. Days with her just melted away any bad feelings that I ever felt. She made me feel like I could do anything.

I tried to get closer to her anyway I could on a daily basis. I would grab her hand, or hug her, or simply place an arm around her shoulders. I loved when she would lean in and snuggle closer to me. Knowing that she loved the touches too, exhilarated me.

Blossom was gorgeous. Plain and simple. It was a known fact. An irritatingly known fact. Boys would leave notes in her locker and small gifts. It got so bad that I had to recruit Butch and Boomer to help me with the annoyances.

Valentines was the worse. All day, I would try and keep Blossom from going to her locker. Of course she was stubborn, so I couldn't keep her away for long. She would find the small presents and giggle. As I watched I could smell smoke blowing from my nostrils.

But of course, my gift was much better than those losers. I put heart and actual love into whatever I gave her. She would embrace me in long hugs that I relished in, and one time even gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was over the moon for days. Blossom seemed bashful around me for a bit but soon got over it. I would never forget the feeling of how soft her lips were.

Soon though, the touches weren't enough…

I was madly in love with my counterpart. There was no denying it. I would do anything and everything I could just to see her smile at me. To see her beautiful eyes light up. To hear her laughing bellow through the halls. It was my mission to make and keep her happy.

I didn't want to be her best friend anymore. I wanted more. I needed more. So, when I grew enough courage. I confessed. But instead of her falling into my arms like I imagined. Her eyes grew wide and filled with tears… and she ran.

I called her and texted her, but never got a response, and she missed school that following day. I had never been in so much pain before.

I lost her…

"Dude, she'll come around. Blossom's smart but a bit oblivious. She was just caught off guard." Butch spoke while stuffing his face full of cereal. I just laid my head on the table trying to numb myself.

"No. She's terrified." I looked up and saw Boomer walking into the kitchen. "You're her best friend. Besides Bubbles and Buttercup, you're the most important person in her life. A relationship could ruin that if it ends badly. She likes you back, but she doesn't want to risk the beautiful thing you have going on. Bubbles was the same way when I confessed."

I let everything he said process before I spoke again.

"So, what do I do?" I asked.

Boomer gave me an apologetic smile. "That's something I can't help you with."

I knew he was right. I had to figure it out on my own. And then something dawned on me. I sprung from my spot and left without another word.

I flew to the Utoniums' house and didn't waste time trying to go to the door. I flew to the back where Blossom's window was at and tapped lightly. She looked out with puffy eyes and matted hair. She gasped and stepped away but I wasn't going to let her get away.

"Blossy… please. Just hear me out. I know your scared and honestly, I am too. But… our fear doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you… with every fiber of my being. My heart is a jumbled mess when I'm with you but empty when I'm not around you. I'm sorry if it's all of a sudden, but I've felt this way for years. I promise, though, I will be your best friend first. So, if you want to leave it that. Then fine. But if you are willing to jump, I promise I will be waiting with my arms wide open to catch you."

"That's so beautiful." I heard a muffled voice inside.

"Bubbles, shut up."

The window then opened. Freshly falling tears were running down Blossom's face as she pulled me in. I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't know what I do if I ever lost you." She sobbed.

I only scoffed and brushed tears away from her face. "And why do you think you could get rid of me so easily?" I smiled as she chuckled. I glanced up and saw her sisters watching us. I waved slightly and they eagerly returned the wave. I put my focus back onto the girl in my arms. "I love you, Babe. Nothing in this world could ever change that."

"I love you too, Brick." And then she pulled me down for a kiss.

* * *

"And then we lived happily ever after!" I exclaimed. I stood suddenly and flung the small girl in my arms up and caught her. She giggled uncontrollably and snuggled my face. "How was that for a bed time story?" I asked, placing her back into bed. Her cherry pink eyes, that reminded me so much of her mother's, shined brightly.

"Again, Daddy!" I laughed kissed her cheek, and continued to tuck her in.

"Tomorrow night, I promise." She sighed sadly, but nodded. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." I heard as I closed her door behind me, gently.

"Beautiful story, Brick." Blossom smiled from outside our daughter's room. "But I can't help but think you got some of the info wrong."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I said, wrapping my arms around her plump, pregnant figure.

"As I recall, I was the one to confess and you were the one who got scared." I kissed her fully on the lips.

"Well, no matter. We are together and living a great life." I laughed. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me until the end of time." I suggested and kissed her throat as her head tilted back in another laugh.

"Deal."


End file.
